Drunken Melody
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: When your drunk the best thing to do is talk to the singing psychic boy. Robin/Ness friendship. Happy Fourth of July!


A mistake a tactician such as himself should not make. An unforgivable blunder which now has him bending over beside a wall, muttering nonsense to himself. The constant flow of curses, the stomping... As some walked by they questioned what the young man was doing. It was awful, embarassing even. A man who has defeated the greatest of evils is reduced to nothing but an angry drunkard. He growled as he held his forehead.

"How could I have allowed myself to drink!?" he yelled to himself, startling passerby. "If I were battle tomorrow then I would probably kill myself!"

He kicked the wall in anger and yelled once more. His hands had balled up and banged themselves on the wall.

"Where is Chrom? Lucina? Shulk? Somebody..." he muttered. "I screwed up..."

He knew he shouldn't have taken the cup. He knew Samus and Falcon were acting off. He knew that and yet..

He whipped out a ripped page, whispered an incantation and snapped his fingers.

"Ah!" he yelped, the page burned up and the bit of flame that appeared vanished. It's dull flicker wasn't enough to satisfy him and he was stuck pulling his hair. "Damn it all!"

He grasped his pounding head and forced himself to walk. His magic was an invaluable asset to his stay in the fantasy playland known as Smash. It was like killing a unit. Only way to go back was to start over and he will not go for DLC.

"It's not like things can get worse..." he said to himself.

" _Take a melody... simple as can be... give it some words and... sweet harmony..._ "

"... Oh great, I'm hearing things now,"

"Actually that was me."

He stopped for a second, then looked down.

"Oh Ness..." he said. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I was just walking around," he said. "Anyway, your face is red. You drank with everybody else didn't you?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Unfortunately," he replied. "What are you doing wandering around the street at night? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I'm here to help everybody on the Fourth of July! In Onett I always did that! Some get lost and others get too drunk so I like to help. Plus I pick up garbage and do other things. I used to do this with Pokey and Picky but they're not here so I'm have Lucas, Villager, and Toon Link!" Ness said.

Robin looked around, none of them were in sight.

"And where are they?"

"Well Falco had a bit much and almost got into a fight with Luigi and Ryu so they had to drag Falco back home."

It was still leaving much to be desired.

"So you're out here singing? Why?" he asked.

"Oh because it's what I used to do in Onett," Ness replied. "I was in Boy's Choir as well as the Onett Middle School's Baseball team so I had to go about singing the National Anthem."

"That's not it though," he said. "A different song... about melodies."

"Oh that!" Ness said. "It's something my dad taught me. My great grandmother Mary taught it to him, it said to soothe the pain of darkness! So I sing it aloud so everybody can relax a bit on Fourth of July.."

"I never knew you were so thoughtful..."

"People can be surprising once they get to know each other," Ness said. "Why are you out here though? Shouldn't you be at the Smash Party?"

"Well yeah... about that..." He glanced into the distance, the sparkling lights shone at the far away Smash Mansion. It's radiance almost blinding. "Um... Have anything for major headaches that prevent you from fighting?"

"Have any? I can help you with ease!" Ness said as he pointed a finger to Robin's forehead, the finger shining a light green. "Healing α!"

Green light flashed and flickered in front, Robin's legs stumblingly below him as he tried to walk away. As the light dimmed he dared to open his eyes.

"My eyes..." he muttered.

He blinked, tears running down from strain. He had pushed himself off the ground and tried to grab onto Ness who he could barely see.

"Robin?" Ness asked.

"It's gone... The pain is gone!" Robin announced. "Oh thank you so much Ness!"

He firmly grasped Ness' shoulders and pulled him into his warm embrace.

"Umm... How much did you drink?"

"About 17 cans I believe. It was some weird pipe I had to get down on my knees to drink out of. Captain Falcon just kept pouring in..."

"..."

In his eternal hug with Ness, Robin pulled out a piece of paper and whispered an incantation a bit too close to Ness' ear. Without haste, a bright big ball of thunder came out of hus hand and destroyed a nearby wall.

"I can still fight tomorrow... I won't get kicked out..."

Ness pulled away, looking up into Robin's eyes.

"Fight? We don't have to fight for the rest of the week."

...

 **AN: Curses! The GamePad is my only option... I believe that in a chapter of FireBound I said that I don't like typing on here (I promised an update on that too... darn...) Oh well this was late due to a thing known as SPLATFEST! I hope you enjoyed it :) Robin/Ness friendship is funship! Oh uh...**


End file.
